


Connor become human

by Apfel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apfel/pseuds/Apfel
Summary: The rebellion is over but Detroit is far away from being peaceful.A fan-fiction about Connor's and Hank's life after the good ending.





	Connor become human

It was one week after the androids peacefully ended their revolution. The public and the government agreed that androids should gain rights and be self-determined.  
Unfortunately this decision didn’t bring the expected peace and led to big chaos.

As androids weren’t forced anymore to serve humans, many people decided to chase their androids away. Cyberlife’s fabric buildings weren’t suitable and big enough to accommodate all the androids and consequently most androids lost their homes over night.

But homelessness wasn’t the only problem for the androids. 

Self-determined androids demanding for payment raised the fear of the people to loose their job to an android and be replaced by it. Furthermore the government disagreed how to pay the androids: some suggested to pay them less, as they aren’t in need of food, health care etc., others argued that low payment would cost humans their jobs and that firms engaging androids should pay penalties.

With thousands of homeless androids on the street, rising fear of the public and a political uncertain situation, criminality and violence skyrocket.  
After all people were used to treat their androids badly without fearing consequences. Subsequently they dealt with their anger by beating, robbing and raping androids. As consequence damaged and abused androids were looking for blue blood and spare parts, but without money and people who care for them, the black market boomed and androids became criminals themselves. 

 

“A fucking vicious circle…” Hank grumbled.  
“What did you say?” Connor asked.  
“Crazy times we have…” Hank said and looked tiredly at the stack of incoming cases,“I guess we should call it a day and go home”.  
“But there is so much too. We got 17 new cases just in the last 60 minutes and tomorrow…”  
“And tomorrow they will be still there,” Hank interrupted  
“But…”  
“Connor, I’m not a fucking android! I have to eat, sleep and poop. I’m tired,” Hank shouted.  
Connor hushed and looked guilty at his feet. Hank immediately regretted to have raised his voice against the android.  
“Listen, son. It’s not your fault. I know that you want to help, but we can’t solve all the world’s problems in one day”  
“You are wrong”, Connor replied “It IS my fault. I was part of this rebellion and if I hadn’t...”  
“It was the right thing to do. You DID everything right,” Hank stepped forward and pat his head, “I’m very proud of you. And now let’s go home and take a break.”

“Go home… “it still felt odd to say this.

When Cole died three years ago Hank fell into a deep depression. He neither had a reason to live, nor he cared for others or himself. With Cole he lost his family, his home.   
But Connor changed everything. The android brought him back to life and grew to his heart and Hank was overjoyed to see his friend unharmed, when the rebellion was brought to an end.

Even though Hank couldn’t get rid of the feeling that the android was troubled by a guilty conscience:  
Connor was dutiful and righteous person. Not only he betrayed Cyberlife, he, the android who was built to solve the deviant case, became a deviant himself and led the rebellion to success.  
In one night he lost everything, his mission, his purpose and his home.

This must have been a hard pillow to swallow…

Obviously Connor couldn’t return to Cyberlife and when he asked Hank about a place to stay, it was no question where his new home should be. Hank even organised that Connor could still work for the police department. Currently unpayed, till the government decides how to deal with androids, but Hank thought it would be the best to give his a friend an employment - not completely unselfish - after all he enjoyed working with him a lot.

But Hank could recognise some change in his friend’s behaviour. Before the rebellion Connor had been the perfect machine, always on the job, but after the rebellion he seemed to be worried, thoughtful, if not distracted.

Hank wasn’t sure if it was his betrayal, his future, or the feeling to be responsible for the other androids, which troubled Connor, but he was determined to help his friend through these harsh times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This is my first fan-fiction EVER. I'm not sure in which direction it will take and how explicit it will be, or if I continue it. Currently it's just for fun.  
> Sorry, for all the mistakes. I'm German and only learned English in school, so it's not so easy for me to write in English


End file.
